


Te amo, mi enfermero

by KaaItzel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaaItzel/pseuds/KaaItzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no se siente muy bien y alguien llega a cuidarlo</p><p>One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te amo, mi enfermero

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos! este es mi primer one-shot, espero que les guste y siéntanse libres de hacerme criticas constructivas claro, gracias por su atención y pasen a leer :)

Era un sábado por la tarde lluvioso y frio, Stiles decidió quedarse en casa, sobre su cama envuelto en mantas para poder entrar en calor, a pesar de estar sudando como si hubiera corrido una maratón, en esos momentos se estaba arrepintiendo de no hacerle caso a su padre de ir al hospital, tenía una toz terrible y sentía que le explotaría la cabeza, no había duda de que estaba enfermo y estaba súper enojado con la manada por haberlo aventado al lago dos días antes y mas sabiendo que el agua estaría casi congelada por el frío que ya hacía por ser comienzos de invierno. Al ser el único humano de la manada fue el único afectado, porque obviamente Lydia y Alison no fueron al bosque con los brutos de los hombres-lobo.  
Escucho el sonido de mensaje de su celular, decidió ignorarlo por completo sabía que era Scott preguntándole por su estado o pidiéndole perdón.  
“Que se vaya al diablo” pensó Stiles algo molesto.  
Pasaron varios minutos y después escucho como se deslizaba la ventada y alguien entraba a su habitación por ella, él estaba mirando hacia el lado contrario así que no podía ver de quien se trataba pero el ya sabía quién era con sentir solo la presencia de aquel lobo bruto que no lo defendió cuando Scott e Isaac decidieron lanzarlo al lago de Beacon Hills.  
-Así que si te enfermaste, delicado- Stiles pensó en voltearse y golpearlo al escuchar la molesta voz de su visita, pero sabía que sería peor para él así que decidió pasar a ignorarlo.  
-¿Me ignoraras, a pesar de venir a visitar a este pobre enfermo?- volvió a hablar el lobo con un tono de burla e indignación fingida.  
-Lárgate Derek, no estoy para aguantar tus bromas- la voz de Stiles estaba demasiado ronca y baja para ser bueno.  
Derek decidió sentarse en el espacio libre de la cama del castaño y pasar su mano a lo largo de su espada, Stiles solo sintió un escalofrió por el contacto dulce del moreno.  
-Lo siento no quería molestarte- el moreno se disculpo sinceramente.  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto el enfermo todavía molesto. – Vete a tu reunión con la manada no te quiero aquí-.se escucho un suspiro del moreno a su espalda.  
-Stiles no te pongas así, no vine antes porque no creí que te enfermarías, pero tu padre me marco y me dijo que viniera a verte porque está preocupado por ti-  
-Pues dile que estoy bien y vete-  
-No seas tonto es obvio que no estás bien… y deja de darme la espalda!, no vine a contemplar tu nuca-  
Stiles resopla, sabe que el moreno no se marchara hasta verlo bien, Derek siempre es un maldito con el pero también sabe que se preocupa mucho y cuando quiere es tierno, así que se voltea poco a poco, hasta darle la cara al más grande de los dos y le sorprende un poquito el cambio de expresión que sufre Derek de una sonrisa de superioridad a una de preocupación.  
Derek observa preocupado el rostro de Stiles no se ve bien, tiene los ojos irritados y llorosos, la nariz enrojecida y los labios que tanto le encantan, resecos y partidos, tiene una fina capa de sudor en la frente y en el cuello. Esta tan perdido viendo el rostro enfermo de su castaño que no se da cuenta de la sonrisa que este le decida pequeñita pero perceptible.  
-No me mires así que me haces pensar que estoy hecho una mierda, aunque, pensándolo bien así es como me siento- comenta, el castaño con mejor humor al ver la preocupación de su novio de un año ya.  
-No te contradeciré en eso- ríe ante su comentario-Pero te ves jodidamente hermoso a pesar de estar hecho una mierda- el ojiverde le pasa una mano por la melena al castaño, Stiles solo cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por el contacto con su novio.  
-Te odio, me haces sentir un idiota, ni creas que por decirme esas cosas te perdono por dejar a tus malditos pulgosos tirarme al lago-  
El moreno se ríe- Eres un rencoroso y no seas un hipócrita, te divertiste, ¡No lo niegues!- le grito el moreno al ojimiel antes de que este protestara.  
-¡Está bien! Sí, me divertí pero aun así los odio, no sabes lo mal que me siento, como tú nunca te enfermas no sabes lo mucho que estoy sufriendo-  
Y como si lo planeara le vino un ataque de toz en el momento, Derek le ayudo a incorporarse un poco para que no se ahogara, dándole leves golpes en la espalda. Una vez pudiendo respirar con normalidad, el ojiverde lo acomodo de nuevo en la cama y le toco la frente tratando de comprobar su temperatura.  
-Tienes demasiada fiebre, vamos te daré un baño con agua tibia a ver si se te baja-comento el moreno, levantándose en dirección al baño para poner el agua en una temperatura agradable.  
-Eres un pervertido viniste a aprovecharte de el pobre desvalido de Stiles- se quejo el ojimiel antes de que se fuera el mayor y el ya trataba de pararse, para seguir al mayor.  
-¿Ni porque te estás muriendo de gripe cierras tu bocota?  
-Sabes que te encanta que la tenga bien abierta- bromeo el castaño, haciéndole los ojitos más inocentes que podía al moreno.  
Derek lo miro con ganas de regresarle el comentario pero se paro ante la imagen tan tierna del menor, solo río entre dientes y lo levanto en brazos.  
-No soy una princesa Derek, puedo caminar.  
-Callate, eres mi enfermo y te cuidare bien para que puedas abrirme tu boquita más pronto- le guiño el ojo al castaño.  
Stiles se quedo con la boca abierta ante el comentario, riendo fuerte después, pero se arrepintió al sentir su cabeza explotar de dolor. Derek vio el gesto de dolor del menor y le dio un tierno beso en los labios quitándole un poco del dolor que sentía el castaño en sus brazos.  
El moreno coloco a Stiles en la taza del baño, mientras el llenaba la tina y regulaba la temperatura del agua, el castaño solo lo contemplaba trabajar, teniendo escalofríos por la fiebre y tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que le costaba trabajo por la irritación y el cansancio. Se perdió un poco contemplando al moreno que no lo noto cuando se acercaba, se percato de lo cerca que estaba cuando, tenía los ojos hipnóticos de Derek frente a él mirándolo fijamente, mientras este le comenzaba a levantar la playera poco a poco apenas rozando su piel, Stiles alzo los brazos inconscientemente, para facilitarle al ojiverde el trabajo y así retirar por completo la prenda, Derek lo tomo de los codos y lo ayudo a levantarse, acariciando los costados del castaño de la manera más tierna que podía, llego al resorte del pantalón de pijama y lo bajo lentamente.  
Stiles sentía su corazón latir cada vez más fuerte y sentía un calor interno, pero no tenía nada que ver con la fiebre y si con el hombre que en ese momento se agachaba para retirar sus bóxers, sin despegar el contacto visual, y así hicieron el recorrido a la tina, se sentó dentro de ella y sintió un gran confort por el agua tibia que cubría su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro de completa satisfacción.  
-No sé que me hiciste pero me siento mucho mejor- el moreno río con la boca cerrada y le dio un beso en los labios.  
-No hice nada, solo te prepare la tina-  
Se quedaron en silencio mientras Derek lo mojaba por completo con sus manos haciéndolas cuenco, le dio carisias por los hombros, la espalda y el pecho, cuando sintió el agua con temperatura más baja decidió sacarlo.  
El castaño estaba completamente perdido por las atenciones del mayor, apenas sintió cuando lo sacaba de la tina y lo envolvía con una toalla, el moreno lo seco y lo llevo a la cama para vestirlo con mucha dedicación y cuidado.  
-Tu padre llego- Stiles abrió los ojos después de mucho rato encontrándose con Derek de rodillas, colocándole bien la pijama.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el baño?- pregunto realmente extrañado por no darse cuenta del tiempo que paso.  
-Como una hora, ¿te sientes mejor?- le coloco una mano en la frente – Parece que ya se te bajo la fiebre.  
-Sí, me siento mucho mejor, no sé que me hiciste pero sea lo que sea funciono- Stiles realmente se sentía mejor, pero era mentira lo de no saber que hizo, sabe a la perfección que mientras estuvo en la tina Derek lo curaba a través de sus poderes lupinos, pero no solo era eso, el se ha dado cuenta a lo largo de ese año de relación que con solo estar juntos ellos dos, todo cambia a mejor, es como si su propio cuerpo reconociera a Derek como la cura a todos sus males.  
El ruido de su puerta abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos, y apareció su padre con un rostro de preocupación, entrando a la habitación saludando a Derek que ya estaba parado, con un movimiento de cabeza, se coloco al lado de su hijo y le acaricio la frente.  
-Ya te bajo la fiebre- le sonrió quedito con alivio en sus ojos- pedí permiso para venir más temprano a casa, estaba preocupado pero hice bien en llamar a Derek.  
-Solo le di un baño Sheriff-  
-Te he dicho que me llames John cuando estás en casa, iré a prepararles algo de cenar trata de descansar-  
-Sí, gracias papá- se sonrieron mutuamente  
-Ahh y Derek te quedas a dormir esta noche- y sin más se retiro.  
-Creo que por fin le agradas a mi padre- cometo el castaño con alegría  
-Oh cállate, me adora- se quito los zapatos-muévete ya oíste me quedare esta noche-  
Stiles se movió quedando en medio de la cama y le siguió el moreno acostándose y obligando al ojimiel a recostarse, quedando enfrente uno del otro, el ojiverde lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo pego lo mas que pudo a él, colocando su mentón en la frente del castaño. Stiles lo abrazo por la cintura contemplando el pecho marcado del moreno moverse lentamente por su reparación, percibiendo el agradable aroma que trasmitía Derek, “solo con su contacto me alivia” suspiro con felicidad ante el pensamiento.  
-Te amo, mi enfermero- musito el castaño  
\- Lo sé-se escucho un quejido del menor y agrego- Te amo, mi enfermito.


End file.
